Moment of Truth
by sangreal7
Summary: Companion piece/sequel to 'Bed of Lies'.  Penelope risks telling Derek what Kevin said to her when he ended their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written as the companion piece to 'Bed of Lies'. It took me quite a while to find the appropriate song, but when I heard a rare 80's release from Whitney Houston – 'Moment of Truth', it couldn't have fit the mood I had for the story more perfectly. **

**Just a two-shot ... and we all know where it's going, don't we? :) I hope you enjoy how we get there!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Whitney Houston. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

Though she'd given herself more than one pep talk in the five weeks since Kevin had ended their relationship, Penelope still found herself unable to do the one thing she had thought would be the natural result of that morning.

What was that one little thing? Talk to Derek Morgan honestly about her feelings, and find out if there was any truth to what Kevin had said – that Derek, her Hot Stuff, wanted his Baby Girl, wanted her – Penelope Garcia. Wanted her enough that he looked so longingly after her, Kevin could see it as clear as day.

No matter how many times she told herself she was ready for that conversation, however, the courage to actually get up and do the thing had so far failed her royally. As she closed the door of her apartment behind Reid and Emily however, Penelope decided tonight was going to be the night.

The entire team had come over for a rare night of relaxation and fun – two things always to be had at her place. They'd ordered Chinese and watched old movies. Finally, amid much laughter and teasing, the gathering had broken up, everyone promising to do it again as they left. Then they were all gone. All but one.

Turning from the closed door, Penelope watched the man seated on the floor in front of her sofa, head propped comfortably on the hand that rested on the seat behind him.

"Hey Hot Stuff, you could sit _on_ the couch now, you know."

Derek turned his dark gaze on her and favored her with his signature grin.

"No way, Baby Girl. I'm good right here." The grin widened and there was a teasing hint to it. "I'd be much, much better if you got back in your spot."

Even as she simultaneously mirrored his grin and blushed as well, Penelope was already walking back to him. Derek leaned forward just enough for her to slip in behind him and sit on the couch. Once she was settled, he resumed the position he'd had for the entire evening. He leaned back against the couch between Penelope's slightly spread legs, wrapped one arm around her left leg and laid his head against her knee.

Repressing a sensual shiver at the intimacy of the position for the second time that evening, Penelope dropped her hands to Derek's broad shoulders and began to massage them gently.

"Mmm … Baby Girl, you sure don't play nice!" Derek practically moaned under her hands.

"Moi?" The cheeky grin and sparkle in her eyes lit up Penelope's face. Derek didn't even need to be looking at her to know it was there.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Hot Stuff." She continued as her fingers stroked and kneaded the muscles.

Derek gave a muffled laugh against her knee. "Really? I seem to recall you doing this while the guys were still here."

"Well you were tense." Penelope rejoined with another smile, her tone daring him to deny it, as she pressed her thumbs a little more firmly into the corded muscles of his neck. Derek sighed softly and didn't answer.

All evening, the position Derek had chosen – the nearness of him, his stubble gently pricking the soft flesh of Penelope's knee through her sweats, and the heat of his breath noticeable even through her clothes every time he spoke – had all conspired to heighten her desire for him. Though it was not much different from the closeness they usually shared, knowing what she intended to do made Penelope especially aware of him tonight.

Noting her hands had stilled and she was quiet, Derek tilted his head backward and looked at her somewhat upside down. Penelope couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he asked, "You okay up there, woman?"

"Yeah." She answered, but it turned into a barely audible gasp as Derek bent his head to the side and pressed a little kiss to the inside of her pants-covered knee before he stood up. Lips parted slightly, Penelope watched in fascination as he stretched, long, lean muscles extending and pressing against the thin t-shirt and sweatpants he wore. His motions caused Penelope to inhale sharply.

_God! The man was almost too much to take!_ Still, there was no going back now. If she didn't go for it now, Penelope didn't know when next, or if ever, she would gather the fragile strands of her courage together. It had to be now.

_**We've been playing games with our emotions  
Let's get what we feel out in the open  
Wanting you is all I do  
Boy I know you want me, too  
Don't you think it's time we proved  
What we've been feeling**_

"Derek?"

Mid-stretch, he heard the question in her voice. It was the edginess in it however, which made him stop and turn back to her. He couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Baby?" Concern made his voice a shade rough. "What's the matter?"

Then Penelope looked up at him. When her eyes met his, he finally recognized the look – utter vulnerability – and he dropped to the couch beside her, taking her soft hands into his big ones.

"Talk to me, girl. What's going on?"

Penelope had dropped her eyes again and was looking somewhere in the vicinity of his chest when she whispered, "Kevin dumped me."

Derek definitely had not been expecting that statement.

"Shit!" He muttered darkly, instantly drawing her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl."

At the same time he stroked her back tenderly, Derek worked hard to tamp down the part of him that wanted to shout aloud in sheer joy. _Stop it right now, man! _He admonished himself._ She's hurting over this. It doesn't matter that you don't think he was ever good enough for her._

It was true, though. He had never thought Lynch deserved the goddess he currently held in his arms. Still, he would be her friend first, as always, and see her through this.

Derek drew back, slipped a finger under Penelope's chin and tilted her face up to his, expecting to see tears. He was more than a little surprised to note there were none, though her eyes held a deep sadness. Before he could form a question, Penelope spoke.

"I'm okay, Derek. It actually happened a while ago."

"Sweetheart …" his tone was tender, but held a hint of uncertainty. _Why hadn't she said anything?_

"I know I didn't tell you, but it wasn't because I didn't want to." She continued, wanting to make sure he understood. "I didn't tell anyone, actually. I just … had some things to work out first."

Slipping out of his embrace, Penelope stood up abruptly, taking a few steps away from the couch. She stopped near the window and remained facing it, looking outside.

Unsure of what was going on in her head, Derek leaned back in his seat. He stretched his arms across the back of the couch and spoke quietly into the silence of the room. "If you want to talk now, I'm listening, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to every one of you who reviewed this story and added it to your alerts and favorites! Your wonderful reactions make me so happy!**

**Now to the conclusion of this little two-shot. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

This was it. She was finally going to do it – take the biggest risk of her life. Penelope drew in a deep breath and turned to face Derek. The tender, caring expression on his face, as he tracked her movements with his eyes, gave her that last little ounce of courage she needed to proceed.

_**This is our moment of truth  
Either we win or we lose this love  
It's just the way that we feel  
We'll know if love is for real, soon enough  
Let out your feelings tonight  
Cause oh, I know that I want you  
It's all up to me and you  
And the moment of truth**_

"Derek, when Kevin … ended it, he said some things to me. Things … about you."

Derek couldn't help the bolt of tension that shot through him. He had no idea what was coming, but he instinctively knew that it had been something difficult for Penelope to face. The thought hurt him. The urge to make some angry, scathing comment about Lynch was tempered only by the raw vulnerability in his Baby Girl's face as she prepared to continue.

Instead of raging, he encouraged her, sitting forward slowly, hands now resting loosely in his lap. "Go on, Baby Girl. You know you can tell me anything."

Penelope fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt as she stumbled over the words, "He said … he said …" He saw her take a breath before she went on, this time rushing everything out. "He said that you want me. That you watch me walk away and you look like you want to be with me."

She had been looking everywhere except at Derek as she spoke. Now she sneaked a quick look at him, but glanced away before she could register his expression. She was too afraid that she wouldn't be able to finish. She hurried on, "I just wanted to know, you know? So I know whether to … to hope … or just give up and move on."

Having said it all, Penelope finally looked at Derek. She met such a look of stunned confusion on his face that right away, she was certain that both she and Kevin had been very, very wrong. Derek looked as though it was the furthest thing from his mind.

Penelope backtracked quickly, "Oh god. He was wrong, wasn't he?" She twisted her hands together, mocking the way her heart felt.

"Derek, look … I'm sorry I said anything. Can we just forget it, please? Please?" She hated the pleading note that had crept into her voice.

"No." Though he spoke the word gently, with a soft shake of his head, Penelope felt almost as if he had slapped her. She flinched, and spun on her heel, sudden tears blinding her. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from him … just long enough to get her composure back.

The sudden movement broke Derek's paralysis as he realized she'd misunderstood. He flew up off the couch and was standing behind Penelope in mere seconds. He felt her stiffen as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back gently against him.

"No, baby. He wasn't wrong." Resting his head on her shoulder, he spoke the words gently into her ear, and waited patiently for them to register. He knew when they did when he felt her tremble in his arms.

"I died a little inside every time I watched you walk away with him, and remembered that I could have had my chance, if I was only brave enough to take it."

Derek turned Penelope around in his arms, bringing both hands up to cup her face. She stared at him, her turn to be stunned, and a single tear escaped and traced a path down her cheek.

Following the tear with his thumb, Derek whispered, "I don't want to be that coward anymore, Penelope."

_**Far too many times a heart gets broken  
Just because three words are never spoken  
We can't let that bother us  
Not when we're so much in love  
I could never get enough of saying I love you**_

He slid his hands up to weave them into her hair, drawing her face closer to his. Bending to her, Derek delighted in the way Penelope wrapped her arms around him and her eyes drifted shut as she anticipated his kiss. Then he pressed his lips to her full, sweet ones, and his world imploded. Kissing her was so much more wonderful than he had ever dreamed it could be.

Penelope relished the feel of Derek's mouth on hers, his lips soft and warm, the taste like nothing she had ever tasted before. Derek slid his hands out of her hair, only to wrap his arms around her and bring her body flush against his. With a tiny moan, Penelope allowed him access to deepen the kiss.

Reluctantly releasing her mouth, Derek kept Penelope within the circle of his arms as he leaned his forehead against hers. Needing her know it all, Derek tilted his head back to look down into her eyes.

"Penelope, you have always been everything to me. I love you, baby."

The smile that lit her face tugged at Derek's heart as he let himself get lost in the wonder of having her in his arms, the way he'd wanted for so very long.

Penelope reached a hand up to tenderly trace his cheek, and Derek felt his breath catch when she whispered gently, "I love you too Derek. Always."

This time the kiss held an undercurrent of passion that Derek and Penelope both knew they would never get enough of exploring. In that moment, both understood that everything they had ever needed could be found right there in each other's arms.

_**This is our moment of truth  
Either we win or we lose this love  
It's just the way that we feel  
We'll know if love is for real, soon enough  
Let out your feelings tonight  
Cause oh, I know that I want you  
It's all up to me and you  
And the moment of truth**_

FIN_**  
**_


End file.
